Infinito
by Vinka
Summary: En un principio gira al rededor de Kayle, pero pronto tomaran protagonismo el resto de almas atrapadas en el viciante League of Legend y todas las cosas que los invocadores no pueden ver, así como el verdadero objetivo del juego.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba aturdida después del terrible enfrentamiento con su hermana _Morgana_, la diferencia de poder era demasiado grande. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban ahora centrados en examinar el lugar en el que, por alguna extraña razón, había sido teleportada antes del fatídico golpe de gracia.

De pronto, de los relieves que decoraban las macizas paredes, justo en frente de ella, una luz penetrante fue dibujando el contorno de una puerta, que no tardo en abrirse. La figura de una niña apareció entonces entre resplandores:

_ANNIE.-_Bienvenida a la _Liga de Leyendas... Kayle._

_KAYLE.-_...¿Como sabes mi nombre y que es este lugar?

ANNIE.-(con una media sonrisa) Has sido tú quien a suplicado penosamente su admisión, deberías de saber almenos donde estás. El nombre aparece en tu ficha personal, donde los invocadores tendrán acceso a ti.

_KAYLE.-_(tenía un vago recuerdo sobre aquello, pero su mente estaba llena de borrones) Yo...

_ANNIE.-_(no espera a que hable y la interrumpe con impaciencia) Mira "angelito", yo no soy la niñera de nadie. Por desgracia para mí, me ha tocado venir a recibirte. Lo quieras o no, vas a acompañarme, luego ya podras preguntarle a _él _y saciar tu curiosidad. Pobre infeliz... ¿verdad _Tibbers_?

A _Kayle _le sono amenazador. Esa pequeña que hablaba con su osito de peluche desprendia una sorprendente aura demoníaca, y en sus ojos brillaba el mismo fuego del infierno.

Decidió no oponer resistencia y acompañarla_, _recorriendo estrechos corredores laberinticos de paredes desnudas.

(...)

_Annie_ le hizo una señal indicando que entrase y luego se marcho por donde habían venido dando saltitos y cantando una terrible canción. _Kayle _avanzó unos pasos, vacilante, hasta llegar al centro de aquella sala globular, el cual estaba ocupado por un enorme cristal:

VOZ MÍSTICA._-_¡_Kayle_, se bienvenida! (del cristal surgió una luz azulada en la que comenzó a distinguirse una figura antropomorfica, como si fuese una proyección).

_KAYLE.-_Yo... no recuerdo muy bien como he llegado aquí y, si es cierto lo que me ha contado esa niña, que he solicitado la admisión en la _Liga de Leyendas... _tampoco lo recuerdo. Si soy sincera, veo borroso todo lo sucedido anterior a la pelea con _Morgana. _Estoy... estoy confusa (desvió la mirada a sus pies en una mezcla de rabia y frustración).

VOZ MÍSTICA._-_No temas joven, son los efectos secundarios de la teleportación a tan increible distancia, tanto del tiempo como del espacio. Se pasaran por si solos y podrás empezar con tu labor en este lugar (la voz resonaba grave en las altas paredes).

_Kayle.-_ ¿Y cuál es esa tarea?

VOZ MÍSTICA._-_Te haremos más fuerte ¿No era eso lo que querías, tener la oportunidad de derrotar a tu hermana y librar al reino de los cielos del terror? Nosotros te concederemos esa oportunidad.

_Kayle_ se quedó en silencio y un pequeño brote de adrenalina hizo estremecer su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kayle _está aun adormecida, pero nota continuos tirones en las extremidades de sus alas que la van despertanto. Son realmente molestos ya que, para los de su raza, es una parte del cuerpo muy sensible llegada a considerar íntima.

El instinto hace que reaccione con rapidez, intentando sorprender a su "enemigo". Sus ojos se encienden como llamas celestiales, intenta desenvainar su espada pero se da cuenta de que no la lleva encima y, lo que es peor, no tiene puesta su lustrosa armadura dorada, si no que está en... ¿pijama? ¿encima de una cama?

Por el rabillo del ojove como, con el violento aspaviento de sus alas, una pequeña cosa es derribada detrás de un montoncito de cajas y pilas de ropa corriente. Con desconfianza se acerca al lugar y aparta de golpe la pila... pero allí no había nada. Entonces se da la vuelta con los sentidos agudizados y alza la vista para examinar la habitación cuando, nuevamente, y saliendo del lugar donde antes había mirado, detecta un veloz movimiento, pero cuando se da la vuelta solo queda un poco de polvo en el aire:

_KAYLE.-_¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

_TEEMO.-_(después de un breve silencio se eleva una risilla infantil) Tienes unas bragas muy bonitas. No sabía que los ángeles usasen ropa interior.

_KENNEN.-_(antes de que ella dijese nada) Más bien, no sabía que los ángeles tuviesen sexo (aparece sentado en la cama).

_KAYLE.- _Pe... p-pero yo (le arden las mejillas).

_TEEMO.-_(sale de pasiva y se deja ver a un paso de ella) Bueno, no nos pasemos ¿Es nueva, no? (se dirige a _Kayle_) Yo soy _Teemo_, el _yordle_ explorador, y ese de ahí que también va en pijama (mira a su amigo con finjida inocencia) es _Kennen_, corazón de la tempestad.

_KENNEN.-_Vuelve a meterte con mi traje ninja y lamentarás haberme conocido (aunque su voz suena fría y contundente, _Teemo _esboza una sonrisa pícara).

_TEEMO.-(_se dirige a _Kayle_) Siento haberte molestado, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por ti. No me lo tengas en cuenta por favor (era tan mono que costaba decirle que no) ¿Tú no te presentas?

_KAYLE.-_Yo soy _Kayle_, justiciera de los cielos, y estoy aquí para... (recordó lo que le había dicho aquel hombre) hacerme más fuerte.

_TEEMO.-_Ju ju como todos los que conozco. Bueno, a algunos solo les escita la sangre.

_KENNEN.-_O incluso la muerte... en esta dimensión de eternidad.

Los dos _yordles_ se quedaron en un silencio incómodo durante algunos segundos y antes de que _Kayle_ dijese nada, _Teemo _retomo la palabra:

_TEEMO.-_Pues ahora para empezar solo te falta encontrar a cinco personas que quieran formar equipo contigo. Al ser novata te costara un poco.

_KEENEN.-_Un equipo equilibrado sería aquel que contase con un _carry_,_ tank_,_ support_,_ mago_ y_ jungle_. Nosotros no podemos ayudarte, lo siento.

_Kayle _pensó bastante en esto durante el resto de la mañana. Estuvo recluida en el cuarto, pues le daba miedo salir sin su espada y armadura. Fuera, en los pasillos de aquel extraño lugar había personajes cada cual más pintoresco. Algunos con apariencia antropomórfica como la suya, y otros, enormes monstruos, demonios y demas criaturas difíciles de describir.


	3. Chapter 3

La habitación en la que había amanecido tenía más de una cama y, más extraño aun era el echo de que llevara puesto un pijama. Alguien la había... ¿desvestido? (sus mejillas enrojecieron).

Rebuscó en el único armario con nerviosa impaciencia para intentar encontrar, en vano, algún rastro de su vestimenta. Se sentía indefensa sin ella, la energía combativa que desprendían los seres de aquel lugar era inusual...

Y en esto estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y las dueñas de las dos camas sobrantes entraron en la habitación. Una de ellas vestía pieles desgarradas y la otra un grande y curioso sombrero de copa. Charlaban tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron con la mirada inquisitiva de _Kayle:_

CAITLYN.-¿Y a ti que te pica? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

_NIDALEE.-¿_No podrías dejar de ser borde al menos por un segundo? No es tan dura cuando la conoces, todo fachada (dirigiéndose al ángel con amabilidad).

_CAITLYN.-_Tss claro... pero que intente algo y la dejare con unos cuantos agujeros de más en el cuerpo.

_NIDALEE.-_(esboza una sonrisa y adopta tono sarcástico) ¿Esa no era una de tus fantasías sexuales? Me suena de que lo hayas mencionado. Cuantos más agujeros, más placer ¿no era así? Jaja.

_CAITLYN.-_(enrojeció y desvió la mirada. Su tono se volvió nervioso y elevó la voz) ¡Cállate! Siempre te las arreglas para sacarme de quicio.

_NIDALEE.-_Tranquila mujer... nadie se mete contigo y tus esposas de peluche jujuju.

_CAITLYN.-_¡BASTA! (muy nerviosa intenta agarrar a Nidalee para zarandearla cuando de pronto cambia de forma y se combierte en una enorme pantera negra).

Caitlyn, al no tener la fuerza suficiente para aguantar el peso del enorme felino, se cae al suelo con Nidalee encima; que empieza a frotarse a su enfurecida amiga, a ronronear y clavarle las uñas. Entonces aparece _Teemo_:

_TEEMO.-_¿No os da vergüenza? Miradle la cara, la estais asustando con vuestros juegos florales (entra en la habitación y reprocha con voz mimosa e infantil). No les hagas caso _Kayle._

El gran gato se levanta de inmediato adoptando su forma humana mientras Caitlyn intenta recomponerse y recolocar su sombrero:

_CAITLYN.-_¡Mira como me has dejado la ropa! Está toda arañada ¿sabes que gasto más _riot points _en mudas que en _runnas_?

_NIDALEE.-_Por mí... yo creo que todos estaríamos mejor si luchases desnuda (le guiña un ojo) arrr jajaja.

_(Caitlyn _frunce el ceño y tuerce la cabeza).

_NIDALEE.-_Bueno, a todo esto, nosotras estabamos aquí por ti, _Kayle_, ya que no te decidías a salir. Imagino que _Teemo _no te lo habra dicho, pero este lugar es como una especie de "residencia" para "heroes" y tiene sus horarios como tal.

_TEEMO.-_Si, heroes... en el fondo no somos mas que marionetas... (_Teemo _enmudecióy su característica mueca risueña tornó sombría).

_NIDALEE.-_¡Has hablado demasiado pequeño amigo! Acompañemos a _Kayle _al comedor, seguro que está famélica.

_CAITLYN.-_¿En pijama? (arqueó una ceja).

_TEEMO.-_(en un susurro) Si ya, "pequeño amigo". Vosotras si que estáis famélicas y quereis comerme a mí que soy tan apetitoso.

_CAITLYN.-_¿Decías? La proxima vez hare los pastelitos de arandanos para que no puedas resistirte a caer en mis trampas muajajaja.

_TEEMO.-_(se le erizó el pelaje y agazapó las orejas) Que mieditooo... (_Nidalee _también le miraba con ojos felinos) ¡Yo me voy! (activó W).

_CAITLYN.-_Hamster covarde tss.

_Kayle_ había estado callada todo el tiempo. Nunca tuvo antes la oportunidad de descubrir que en el fondo era tímida. Siempre había sido un guardián, un guerrero, y eso no exigía ser sociable. Ahora que lo pensaba, pocas veces había apartado sus pensamientos de la batalla. No sabía como comportarse y se sentía especialmente incómoda:

_NIDALEE.-_Estás muy callada bonita (sonrió con afabilidad), seguro que has echado de menos tu armadura y tu espada (la cara del ángel se iluminó). _Ellos _están aun preparándolas. No te preocupes, puedes probarte esto (señalo a la pila de cajas), son de tu talla... no hace falta que preguntes (nuevamente sonrió).

_Caitlyn _examinaba a _Kayle _con la ceja arqueada. Desconfiaba. Pero enseguida el ángel se sonrojó y ella aparto la mirada. No estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse de ropa delante de nadie, en su cultura estaba muy mal visto todo lo relacionado con el cuerpo o el vicio, pero aun así no dijo nada por mera estrategia de supervivencia. No era el momento de enfrentarse a nadie.

(…)

Cuando salieron del dormitorio, _Kayle _caminó detras de _Nidalee_, que era de sus dos compañeras quién le aportaba más seguridad, mientras, miraba con violencia los seres que pasaban a los lados. Entonces la chica gato la agarro por el antebrazo y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora. _Caitlyn _seguía examinándola de reojo con aires de superioridad. Aceleró el paso y se coloco delante de las otras dos con los brazos cruzados.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kayle _vestía unos pantalones holgados de tela color veis y una camiseta blanca ajustada de tiras que resaltaba todo su "busto". Podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que era la primera vez que llevaba ropa que no escondiese la feminidad de su cuerpo.

Los pasillos parecían construidos para gigantes y el mismo camino se hacía eterno, hasta que, por fin, llegaron al comedor. Alumbrado por una luz rosacea que emanaba de majestuosas gemas suspendidas en el aire y que se reflejaban, casi como en un cristal, en las interminables filas de mesas. No hacía falta hacer cola pues, una vez que te sentabas, varias de las gemas de menor tamaño bajaban del techo para servirte la comida, proyectandola en la cristalina superficie.

Siguieron a la chica del riflehasta que ella encontro su mesa y lograron abrirse paso entre la multitud. Se sentaron en uno de los estremos, _Kayle_ fue la última.

_Caitlyn _comía higado de _yordle _y _Nidalee_, habiendo perdido toda feminidad, desgarraba con los colmillos una pieza de caza. El ángel estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado a un muslo de perdiz cuando notó un escalofrío turbador subiendole por la columna.

En los asientos libres a los lados se sentaron, justo enfrente, un gigantesco oso polar acorazado y, al lado derecho de _Kayle_, una joven de largos y finos cabellos del color de la nieve. Le fue imposible evitar desviar su mirada a aquellos labios mortecinos, rojo palido como tumba de rosas bajo el hielo. El ángel agachó la cabeza al tiempo que _Ashe _se volvió. Su semblante era frío, como todo en ella. _Kayle_ metió un pedazo de carne en la boca y empezó por fin a comer, ignorando su presencia lo mejor que pudo. Entonces, la arquera de hielo clavó sus ojos grises en ella, se podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Repasó su cuerpo hasta llegar a las alas. El oso polar, que desgarraba con enormes zarpas y afilados colmillos la panza de una gran foca, también la vigilaba insistentemente pero, aunque se sentía amenazada, predominaba en _Kayle_ la turbadora curiosidad que se había despertado en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Aunque no lo confesaría hasta mucho después, era la primera criatura que había conocido capaz de alterar su atmosfera helada tan solo con su aura. _Ashe _posó sus ojos en el plato y comenzó también a comer.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: Pasado un buen rato, se acercaron a la mesa un grupo de personajes de aspecto bárbaro, de guerreros clásicos de antiguas leyendas. Sus risas eran potentes y se oían con sorprendente claridad sobre el bullicio, mientras, llenaban los silencios con largos tragos de cerbeza:

_TRYNDAMERE.-_(orgulloso, va primero a la cabeza. Le pone una mano en el hombro a _Ashe. _A _Volibear_ se le eriza el pelaje casi inperceptiblemente) ¡Princesa! Siempre os ruego que os senteis con nosotros y nos honreis con vuestra presencia pero, sin embargo, cada día que pasa me resulta más difícil dar con vos en el comedor, a pesar de que sabeis de sobra donde está nuestra mesa ¿Acaso preferís la compañía de ese "oso roñoso" a la mia propia? (su voz se torna divertida cuando se refiere a _Volibear_, intentando desacreditarlo).

(_Olaf _le mira de reojo y gruñe. _Sejuani _mira al oso con tristeza y se gira como faltandole alguien).

_ASHE.-_(se muestra impasible ante la voz grave y raspada del gran guerrero y ni siquiera le mira a los ojos mientras habla) No, "mi principe", tan solo me gusta comer disfrutando de la tranquilidad y tu compañía, sin animos de ofender, esta sobrada de bullicio y festejo ¿Entendeis vos mi deseo? (pronunció sus últimas palabras con consciente seducción).

_Olaf _se rió y golpeó a _Pantheon_, quién le devolvió una carcajada sonora. Estó no gustó a _Tryndamere_, pues _Ashe _siempre se las arreglaba para escaquearse, cuando se suponía que tenían un pacto, que habían acudido a la _Liga de Leyendas _como representantes de dos reinos que se unen para formar alianza. Pero, desde su llegada, la princesa de _Freljor _no se comportaba como "su" princesa, es más, lo evitaba.

_Tryndamere _agarró a _Ashe _por el brazo con su enorme mano y la levantó (realmente, con lo liviana que era no parecía difícil). _Kayle _se giró bruscamente sin poder disimular su asombro. _Volibear _enseño los dientes. El guerrero estaba complacido de que ahora todos a su alrededor le miraran. Sujetó a la arquera por la cintura y la apretó con prepotencia contra él. _Olaf _y _Pantheon _callaron de pronto y _Sejuani _ aparto la mirada. Era obvio que _Ashe _estaba como mínimo sobradamente incomoda y que la fuerza ejercida sobre su delicado cuerpo era excesiba:

_ASHE.-_(le hace una señal a _Volibear _de que no intervenga, que el oso capta en seguida y se tranquiliza. _Ashe_ agarra también al bárbaro por la cintura) Siento haberle ofendido "mi hombre".(_Volibear _apartó la mirada, por el contrario, a _Kayle _se le encendió la suya) Vuestros deseos me importan más de lo que creeis y si os complace que coma con vos así lo hare.

Pero _Tryndamere _no era la primera vez que pasaba por esto y escuchaba de su voca aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras. Sus compañeros ponían en duda su relación con _Ashe _y se reían mientras pensaban en como ella jugaba con él, el gran rey de los bárbaros del Norte. No podía permitir que lo humillase de aquella forma y debía enseñar quién era realmente. Así que, esta vez, le pidió algo más:

_TRYNDAMERE.-_Entonces preciosa, no te molestara que te robe un beso (la apreto más contra él mientras con una de sus manos bajaba más abajo de sus caderas).

_Ashe _sabía que si lo rechazaba encolerizaría. Ella se había unido a él por voluntad propia para obtener fuertes aliados con los que acabar con la guerra civil que asolaba _Freljord _y a cambio, los barbaros tendrían un hogar en el que asentarse, pero, el pacto de alianza tradicionalmente se hacía mediante el matrimonio. El sacrificio era necesario por el bien de su pueblo... pero cada día que pasaba en ese extraño lugar, todo lo vivido en el exterior se le hacía más lejano. _Tryndamere _no le gustaba, no lo soportaba, pero este tipo de cosas eran normales en los matrimonios de conveniencia, era lo que le tocaba y sabía que no debía interponer sus sentimientos a su deber... pero era tan infeliz...

Los ojos de Ashe se mojaron de un triste brillo, no podía disimular del todo sus sentimientos, aunque intentase ser fría como la nieve. Se acerco al rostro aspero del guerrero, obediente, y siguió interpretando su papel, intentando que no se notase sus verdaderos pensamientos y, cuando iban a sellar su pacto con un beso, _Kayle _se levantó bruscamente de la mesa golpeándola con las palmas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kayle _se levantó impulsivamente y golpeó con las palmas la mesa. No entendía lo que estaba pasando y su forma de ser la obligaba a intervenir:

_KAYLE.-_¡Pero que crees que haces! ¡¿No ves que la estás forzando a hacer algo que no quiere?! (realmente se lo había tomado en serio).

A _Ashe_ se le abrieron los ojos como platos en una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación ¿Quién se creía que era para decir eso? Estaba metiendo las narices donde nadie la llamaba.

_Volibear _también la miro con sorpresa, luego se volvió a _Ashe_. Ahora si que estaba metida en un problema, aunque en el fondo no podía decir que estuviese disgustado por la intervención.

_Caitlyn _y _Nidalee _dejaron de comer de pronto y se giraron; su expresión de pasmo no tenía precio:

_NIDALEE.-¡_¿Que piensa que está haciendo?! Uno no puede meterse así en los asuntos de los demás.

_CAITLYN.-_Con un poco de suerte _Tryndamere _la hara papilla (le da un sorbito a una taza de té) Tranquilízate y disfruta del espectáculo jujuju.

_NIDALEE.-_Desde luego eres incorregible...

_CAITLYN.-¡_¿Que he dicho ahora?!

_Tryndamere _soltó a _Ashe. _Ahora que se fijaba, nunca antes había visto a _Kayle,_ debía de ser la nueva, lo que significaba que no sabía quién era él ni lo mucho que se la estaba jugando... este pensamiento se le antojó dibertido y, mientras se reía, el ángel seguía en su empeño de impartir "justícia":

_KAYLE.-¡_Déjala en paz ahora mismo!

_Ashe_ cada vez estaba más frustrada, quería que se callase, pero Tryndamere intervino antes de que se le ocurriese nada. Se acercó amenazadoramente a _Kayle _y esta, una vez más, intentó desenvainar su espada en vano. Por el contrario, el guerrero levantó su enorme cuchillo. En vertical era practicamente tan grande como él, que ya de por si era enorme:

_TRYNDAMERE.-_Como osas dirigirte a mí en ese tono mujer, si no retiras ahora mismo tus palabras no me temblara el pulso cuando parta tu cuerpecito en dos JAJAJAJA ¡Arrodillate y pide perdón y solo te cortaré la lengua! (_Kayle _se le antojaba divertida).

_KAYLE.-_(muy segura de si misma) Puedo soportar sin esfuerzo el filo de tu espada.

_TRYNDAMERE.-_(giro la cabeza a uno y otro lado y les dedicó a sus compañeros una mirada divertida, luego rió lo más alto que le permitieron sus pulmones) No sabes de lo que estás hablando. O eres muy valiente o realmente estúpida. Te voy a dar una última oportunidad porque estás empezando a darme pena (levantó el cuchillo y se lo puso a un palmo de la cara). Suplíca mi perdón...

_Kayle_ aguantó la mirada al bárbaro y le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado. _Tryndamere_ no podía pasar por alto el desafío.

Se había formado un coro de gente alrededor de ellos, tenían curiosidad por ver las habilidades de la nueva. _Ashe _la miró fijamente, cada vez se sentía más culpable de lo que iba a pasar y desbió la mirada buscando los ojos consoladores de _Volibear:_

TRYNDAMERE.-Muy bien, tú lo has querido (su semblante se volvío duro), pero quiero decirte que esa valentía que demuestras solo es fruto del desconocimiento del peligro.

_KAYLE.-_¿A ti nunca te han enseñado a no subestimar a tu adversario? Si aguanto el filo de tu arma te marcharas por donde has venido.

_Tryndamere _se rió para si asintiendo y luego profirió un grito aterrador que se oyo en todos los rincones del amplio comedor. Agarró fuertemente con una sola mano el cuchillo, lo elevó en el aire y lo dejo caer con fiereza encima de _Kayle. _Realmente quería partirla a la mitad.

_Nidalee _se levantó aterrada mientras que _Caitlyn _sonreía sadicamente. La arquera cerro los ojos... pero los gritos de asombro que se levantaron entre el murmullo hicieron que los abriese de inmediato ¡Mirad, es una bola de fuego!.

Al rededor del ángel, en efecto, brillaba una esfera ardiente. Tan brillante que parecía un humilde cuerpo celeste. Aquel escudo ígneo había parado el golpe, _Tryndamere _había perdido.

El rey bárbaro gruño y se retiro evitando las miradas, era un hombre de palabra al fin y al cabo. _Kayle _se volvió entonces hacia _Ashe _y le sonrió con candidez. Su gélido semblante se ruborizó sin darse cuenta. No pasó inadvertido para el oso:

ASHE.-Te recomiendo para la próxima vez que no te metas en problemas que no entiendes (pretendía que sonase amenazador pero lo cierto es que _Kayle_ había conseguido sorprenderla y se alegraba de que hubiese cambiado el final de la historia).

_Ashe _se alejó con _Volibear _sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

_NIDALLE.-_¿Ya estás contenta? Jiji (sonrió y ladeo la cabeza con afabilidad).

_KAYLE.-_S-si (enrojeció y agachó la cabeza, para luego erguirla y seguir mirándose al espejo).

Por fin había recuperado su armadura y su espada. Volvía a sentirse ella misma pero, aunque sabía que aquellas piezas eran únicas y habían sido bendecidas por poderosos dioses de antigüedad inimaginable, en su brillo virtuoso se percivía algo diferente, un cambio tan sutil que apenas ella misma lo advertía, por lo que acabó por no darle importancia. Además, justo al acabar de ponersela, un aterrador presentimiento casi la había hecho perder el equilibrio. Pero aquella sensación nauseabunda no tardo en evaporarse y fue olvidada al poco por el entusiasmo que le suponía haber recuperado sus efectos personales.

Sin embargo, _Caitlyn _y _Nidalee _se estremecieron en silencio. El corazón se les encojió en un puño. Ellas reconocían aquella sensación y su significado, aunque no dijeron nada y procuraron disimular su angustia. La miraban con tristeza:

_NIDALEE.-_Muy bien, ahora solo te falta probar tus habilidades en un C_ampo de la Justicia_ (_Kayle _se gira para mirarla con curiosidad y la invita a seguir hablando) Si, bueno, para sobrevivir aquí y llegar a cumplir algún día tu objetivo tienes que combatir en una especie de "juego" que se desarrolla en estos lugares especiales. Debes saber también que tus poderes se canalizan en cinco habilidades. Antes de registrarte oficialmente para ser invocada tienes que jugar uno de prueba.

_Caitlyn _estaba pensativa sentada en el borde de una de las camas, mirando con insistencia hacia la puerta. Estaba segura de que aparecería de un momento a otro. Tenía especial interes por _Kayle_ y ello había levantado su infinita curiosidad:

_KAYLE.-_(introvertida pero sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo) De acuerdo, quiero empezar cuanto antes esa prueba. Cuando regrese, _Morgana _no se esperará que me haya podído volver tan fuerte.

_CAITLYN.-_(se gira sorprendida y frunce el ceño) ¿_Morgana_?

_KAYLE.-_(pensativa y distante) Si... es mi hermana pequeña. En mi mundo, llevamos siglos en guerra. Ella quiere destruir todos los valores de nuestra antigua familia, se ha vuelto perversa. Cada día que pasa su bando se hace más fuerte y numeroso. Su poder es tal que no creo que los mios puedan contener sus ataques durante mucho más tiempo.

_CAITLYN.-_(intercambia una mirada con _Nidalle _y se vuelve hacia el ángel con dureza) _Morgana _está aquí, es más, ingresó antes que tú.

_KAYLE.-_(Tardó unos segundos en digerirlo y luego perdió los nervios. La adrenalina hizo que levantara la voz sin darse cuenta) ¡¿Donde?! ¿En una habitación como está? ¡¿Decidme donde está?!

_NIDALEE.-_(se acercó a _Kayle _y le habló con dulzura intentando tranquilizarla) Tranquila cariño, la única manera que tienes de enfrentarte a ella es en los_ Campos de la Justicia_, si no, conseguirás que te penalicen, de hecho, _Tryndamere _fue penalizado por el espectáculo que armó el otro día en el comedor. Tú tuviste mucha suerte.

_CAITLYN.-_(el insensible carácter de la xerif contrasta con la empatía de _Nidalee_) Para ser una leyenda en tu mundo te comportas como una niñata inmadura tss.

_Kayle _no respondió, se quedo mirandola en silencio con odio amenazador.

La chica gatose puso en medio intentando tranquilizar a sus dos amigas y, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entró _Teemo_:

_TEEMO.-_(con su característico tono infantil) Ala ala, pelea, barro. Deberíais estar en ropa interior como mínimo si no no tiene gracia juju.

_CAITLYN.-_¿Que se te ha perdido aquí ratoncito insufrible? (su atención se centra de pronto totalmente en él).

_TEEMO.-_(con finjida inocencia) ¿Cual es el problema que tienes conmigo? (afligido. Se gira hacia _Kayle) _¡Om! Por cierto, que brillante es tu armadura, no te la había visto nunca (pasando de la mirada inquisitiva de _Caitlyn_).

_KAYLE.-_ (sonrojada y algo confusa) Gracias supongo.

_NIDALEE.-_(había hablado con anterioridad del tema con su compañera y estaba de acuerdo en que sus pequeñas intromisiones tenían un objetivo) Teemo... ¿que se te ha perdido?

_TEEMO.-_(capta la indirecta y se muestra menos relajado) Solo venía a hablar con mi nueva amiga ¡Vosotras sois malas malisimas, eso es lo que os pasa! (incha los carrillos y agita los brazos repetidas veces).

_CAITLYN.-_Lárgate... (era una advertencia).


	7. Chapter 7

Una vez consolidadas sus habilidades empezarían a tomarsela en serio. Por lo que pudo enterarse, estaba citada para un 5x5, mezclados en los dos equipos veteranos y novatos. El ángel estaba impaciente por comenzar.

_Caitlyn _se ofreció a acompañarla. Tenía muy claro que no iba a dejarla ir sola.

Caminaron por los acostumbrados pasillos laberínticos hasta llegar al tan familiar salón de forma globular; si ya de por si los parajes de aquel lugar eran ciclopeos, en aquella habitación de altura desproporcionada ni los ojos más audaces alcanzaban a distinguir en lo más alto la cúpula. Abrumador.

_Kayle_ se fijó en que había otros cinco portalones iguales al que ellos habían utilizado. No tardaron en abrirse: De uno apareció, empujando con dificultad la pesada entrada, una chica rubia de rostro aniñado y ojos grandes y azules; caminó hacia ellas con inseguridad aferrada a una varita. De otro justo enfrente aparecieron, casi por ironias del destino (o de la escritora muajajaja), _Ashe _la arquera de hielo y _Volibea _el rugir del trueno. Una corriente de aire gelido se levanto en la habitación y fue desapareciendo por las altas paredes.

Cuando se juntaron todos, _Kayle_ evitó la mirada de _Ashe _en todo momento. Tenía la esperanza de que el casco fuese suficiente para esconder su rostro y ella no la reconociese.

_Caitlyn _arqueó una ceja. _Lux _no sabía donde meterse, estaba sonrojada con la mirada puesta en sus pies. Solía ser muy sociable pero su equipo no le transmitía la menor confianza.

El cristal del centro de la habitación profirió un rayo de luz crepuscular que se elevó en una columna azulada, proyectado en ella la imagen del misterioso hombre encapuchado que había hablado con _Kayle _cuando esta llegó por vez primera. Comenzó a hablarles con aquella voz grave e imponente:

VOZ MÍSTICA._-_¡Saludos, heroes de todos los mundos! Debeis aprender a trabajar en equipo si quereis sobrevivir aquí y aprender a utilizar vuestras habilidades con astucia. _Caitlyn_, _Ashe _y _Volibear, _vosotros ya sois veteranos, ayudad en lo que podais a _Lux _y a _Kayle._ Si no hay preguntas, colocaos encima de los círculos delineados al rededor en el suelo y preparaos para ser invocados.

_Lux _miro al ángel con sorpresa y se acerco un momento a ella sonriendo. Al menos no sería la única torpe, pensaba.

Se desplazaron hasta sus respectivas posiciones y una luz azulada bañó sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos desaparecer por completo.

(…)

_TEEMO.-_Me ha costado pero al final lo conseguí juju.

_KENNEN.-_La verdad es que todo te ha salido perfecto... por ahora (miro a su amigo preocupadose por él).

_TEEMO.-_¡Claro que si! (patalea como un niño y pone morritos) La he convencido a "ella" para que entretenga a _Caitlyn. _Esa metomentodo si que es molesta ¡jum!

_KENNEN.-_Es astuta... igual sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos. Nos tiene demasiado vigilados (pensativo y distante).

_TEEMO.-_¡Que bah! Lo que le pasa es que no soporta que mi altura me dea una perfecta visión de sus braguitas y claro, si aun por encima se coloca encima mia mientras estoy en pasiva, pues que se le va a hacer, yo no voy a cerrar los ojos jujuju (_Kennen _se sonroja y pone una expresión de asombro realmente graciosa). Me encanta decirte estas cosas para ver como reaccionas (le sonríe con ternura y Kennen desvía la mirada avergonzado).


	8. Chapter 8

LUX.-(nerviosa. No soporta las situaciones incómodas y se decide a romper el silencio) B-bueno emm... ¿como nos colocamos?

CAITLYN.-(pasa totalmente de Lux y pregunta a Ashe) ¿Vamos sin jungla?

ASHE.-Parece que si... (a Kayle le llaman la atención los rasgados ojos grises de la arquera y se estremece al sentir su gélida esencia de nuevo tan cerca) esperemos que ellos no pongan a ningún veterano en esa posición (vuelve sus ojos repentinamente hacia Kayle y esta desvia los suyos. Ashe se da perfectamente cuenta de que la mira con insistencia).

VOLIBEAR.-(de forma inesperada toma la palabra) Iré con Caitlyn a bot. T_op _cubridlo Ashe y... (mira al ángel. No recuerda su nombre).

KAYLE.-Me llamo Kayle... (Está impresionada, no esperaba que aquella bestia enorme pudiese hablar y menos que su potente voz fuese tan melodiosa).

_ASHE.-_¿Que? (se la puede notar algo angustiada. Examinó a _Kayle _de arriba a abajo).

_VOLIBEAR.-_(aunque sus ojos tienen un brillo humano e inteligente, su semblante bestial y sus palabras no articulan emoción alguna) Yo soy Volibear, rey de los osos acorazados del norte, sería un placer y si no supone un inconveniente, probar a _supportearte_, _Caitlyn... _(es consciente de las miradas inquisitivas de _Ashe _y ahora se vuelve hacia ella) Pensé que no tendrías ningún problema en acompañarla... ¿o si? (la arquera capta la indirecta y opta por asentir y no responder a la pregunta con palabras).

_CAITLYN.-_(frunció el ceño, también estaba sobradamente extrañada. Habló entonces con tono sarcástico) ¡¿Conmigo?! ¿Y ese repentino interes "Teddy"? Voy a ir con _Kayle_ a _top_ y si tienes algún problema atrevete a decirme lo que tengo que hacer y hare un abrigo de piel contigo (como de costumbre, la xerif siempre tan "agradable". El oso se muestra impasible ante sus amenazas).

_KAYLE.-_(conocía lo suficiente a su compañera como para tratar su mal genio) Venga _Caitlyn, _no te pongas así, no me importa ir con _Ashe _(posa la mano en el hombro de su amiga y esta se pone tensa, se aparta y cruza los brazos).

(_Lux _está muy cortada y callada a un lado, sin entender absolutamente nada. Quiere intervenir pero no sabe como).

_ASHE.-_(inesperadamente, retoma la palabra y en un tono de voz más alto que de costumbre) Pues muy bien, que _Kayle _vaya al medio y yo iré con _Lux _a _top _(cierra los ojos).

_LUX.-_(le brillan los sullos. Empieza a hablar muy rápido) ¡Oh, bien! Pense que me ibais a dejar sola. Advierto que no soy muy buena... tampoco una _noob, _a ver, no quiero decir eso... pero creo que si trabajamos unidas como buenas compañeras todo saldra perfecto... ¡Om! Y una cosa. No se como lo hago pero siempre me quedo sin maná y... ¿tu eres _Ashe_, no? Encantada, creo que podremos ser grandes amig...

_ASHE.-_(no prestó atención a lo que decía _Lux, _estaba demasiado ocupada en preguntarse como era capaz de gesticular con las manos tan rápido como hablaba. Su cara de concentración era bastante peculiar).

_LUX.-_Por cierto... me encanta tu capa, te queda mu... (es interrumpida).

_ASHE.-_(pasa de lo que está diciendo y habla como si ella no estuviese allí) Bueno _Kayle, _entonces te vienes conmigo ¿no? (en su fuero interno pensaba que si tenía que aguantar en línea a alguien que hablase tanto acabaría matandola).

_LUX.-_P-pero yo... yo no quiero estar sola (su voz se torna mimosa).

_CAITLYN.-_Pues yo mucho menos JAJAJAJA (se ríe con malicia).

_ASHE.-_A-ánimo (intenta ser agradable, pero no es lo suyo y se nota muy forzado), si tienes algún problema _Volibear _hara _teleport._

(…)

Ya le habían explicado como iba el royo de los objetos. Ahora estaba de camino con la princesa de _freljord _hacia la primera de sus torres. Antes, cuando se organizaron, no pensó en que, por un lado aunque quería ir con ella, tenía un miedo irracional a que la reconociese, así que no habló mucho durante el trayecto. _Ashe _tampoco:

ASHE.-(semblante serio y mirando hacia delante mientras camina) ¿Has comprado el _Anillo de Doram_ como te dije?

_KAYLE.- _S-si... (se lo enseña).

_ASHE.-¿Ap... hybrido?_

_KAYLE.-_No lo se... es mi primera vez (se sonroja y agacha la cabeza, incómoda).

_ASHE.-_Om... (tambíen se sonroja super incómoda) Pues intenta que no te maten.

_Ashe _empezaba a notar aquella calidez tan familiar rodeándola. Todo su entorno siempre estaba frío, así debía de ser, pero esa sensación le acariciaba la piel y la confundía. No dijo nada e intento mantener su semblante inexpresivo, evitando mirar a _Kayle _directamente a los ojos.

(...)

_Caitlyn, _ya en su respectiva línea, estaba aburrida e impaciente. Si no disparaba a algo pronto se volvería loca y aquel oso asqueroso no hablaba ni hacia nada para entretenerla. Tampoco le transmitía seguridad y procuraba estar alerta.

Andado en circulos en esto que algo verde y pegajoso le hacierta justo en el medio del corsé, produciendole quemazón, y después de ese vino otro...


	9. Chapter 9

_CAITLYN.-_¡Pero que narices es esta asquerosidad! (intentó sacudirse aquel moco verde de la ropa pero cuando quiso darse cuenta las fibras de tela empezaban a deshacerse produciendo agujeros. Enrojeció de pronto).

_Volibear _rugió con fiereza y avanzó galopando a cuantro patas (Q), haciendo retumbar todo el terreno. Se adentró en las hierbas altas y atrapó entre sus zarpas al agresor, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia atrás al alcance de la _xerif._

El grotesco aspecto de aquel ser era parecizo a un enorme gusano bípedo de color encarnado. Entre sus peligrosas mandíbulas rezumaba la baba ácida con la que había antacado antes.

_Caitlyn _sacó su rifle y le apuntó con dificultad mientras con una de sus manos intentaba sujetarse un lado del corsé para que no se desprendiese hacia delante. Había partes de su cuerpo que no le apetecía exibir en aquel momento.

Apuntó a traves de la mirilla, pero cuando intento dar un paso hacia atrás para mejorar su estabilidad tropezó con algo que estaba justo debajo suya; lo que permitió que _Kog´Maw _escapara. _Caitlyn _perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo. Entre sus piernas se hizo visible _Teemo_:

_TEEMO.-_¡Ouch! Que daño, podrías tener más cuidado.

_CAITLYN.-_(totalmente enrojecida le tiembla el labio inferior de la rabia) ¡tu tenías que ser alimaña pervertida! Cuando te coja te voy a...

_TEEMO.-_Deberías combatir menos provocativa, es un consejo (le dispara con su cerbatana una bolita de papel entre los pechos) ¡Canasta! Juju (aplaude).

_CAITLYN.-_¡AAAAH! (corre a por _Teemo _pero él activa la W y _Kog _desde las hierbas le lanza la bola de moco que realentiza el movimiento (W)). ¡El gorro no! ¿¡no me mancheis el gorro me ois!? (_Kog´Maw _comienza nuevamente a escupir, pero esta vez apuntando al gorro. _Caitlyn _agarra la prenda con sus manos e intenta esquivar los babazos) ¡Donde estas maldito oso! Yo soy TU _carry_, deberías defenderme (se gira hacia _Volibear _y lo ve sentado sobre sus piernas a lo japones sujetando una mini taza de té despaldas a _Caitlyn _admirando la "puesta de sol").

_VOLIBEAR.-_Juventud divino tesoro(diciendo para si antes de dar un sorbo).

_CAITLYN.-_¡Pero que se supone que haces, quieres venir a ayudarme!

(…)

_Lux _llegó a la primera de sus torres, justo en la mitad del _campo de la justicia_:

_LUX.-_Muy bien _Lux, _tu solita te has metido en este problema y tu solita te vas a sacar (estaba un poco asustada, pero su ferviente deseo por combertirse en la leyenda de _Demacia, _al igual que su hermano _Garen, _la llenaban de fuerzas para seguir. Estaba segura de que tenía talento para la batalla).

La chica se paró justo debajo de su torre. Era inmensa en comparación con ella y de aspecto amenazador, pero el camino continuaba y un poco más allá, entre la niebla, podía distinguirse la silueta de otra construcción similar. Con crédula curiosidad avanzó sin pensarlo hasta aquella "cuarta" torre. Era igual que la anterior pero con brillos violetáceos. Sguió avanzando hasta que los ojos de la bestia grabada en piedra se encendieron y entre sus marmoreas fauces se cargó un rayo, derribandola en el suelo.

Se levanta aturdida, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, pero cuando va a darse la vuelta unas delicadas manos la agarran por la cintura sobresaltándola y una risa seductora muy cerca de su oído le hiela la sangre y la paraliza. No podía girarse para ver el aspecto de quién la había apresado, pero la sentía muy cerca, con su cuerpo apretado al suyo.

El paisaje de pronto había adquirido un tono azul espectral, sobrenaturalmente oscurecido y difuminado, solo se distinguían a la perfección unas inquietantes esferas de luz que danzaban a su alrededor mareando los sentidos. Fantasmagorica ilusión.

Notaba, aun en su embriagador estado, como unas manos opresoras la acariciaban sensualmente, probocandole suspiros por donde la vida escapaba agonicamente de su cuerpo. _Lux_, mostrando una fortaleza digna de admiración, pudo llegar a entender alguno de los susurros de aquellos labios carnosos que enloquecían su piel:

"Pronto, muy pronto..."

"...tu alma es joven, llena de vida gloriosa... mm delicioso..."

"...lástima que no pueda perder el tiempo jugando contigo y paladeando tu sabroso terror..."

"...me arrepiento de comprometerme. Llevo aquí demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para saber que de este lugar no existe salida alguna..."

"...no puede ser cierto, es imposible que haya aparecido la llave, ella no puede serlo, es un plan demasiado perfecto..."

"...pobres almas jovenes, os falta la amarga decepción, igual que a las antiguas, el poder de creer en el cambio..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Una llave..."Pensó en sus dos compañeras de equipo, _Ashe _y _Caitlyn, _y se preguntó si aquellas palabras se referirían a poderes ocultos en alguna de ellas. Pocos segundos después, _Lux_ se desvaneció.

Sinembargo, ni por asomo se le ocurrió pensar que _Kayle _pudiera ser también una mujer.

(…)

_Ashe _se agazapó al abrigo de las hierbas altas y aguardó, con la _W _activada, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso para disparar pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, su compañera ya se encontraba de camino hacia la torre enemiga:

_ASHE.-_¿Qué haces? Ven aquí y escondete.

_KAYLE.-_Yo no me escondo de nada.

_ASHE.-_(algo alterada) No entiendes aún como funciona esto, es pura estrategia. Hazme caso o regalaras la primera sangre.

_KAYLE.-_(impaciente) De acuerdo... haré lo que me digas.

Pero cuando retrocedía, una enorme mole de músculos _flasheó_ desde el lado del río colocándose a escaso un metro del ángel. _Kayle _esquivó el golpe solo porque la arquera reaccionó rápida y desvió la trayectoria del ataque enemigo disuadiendole con un amistoso cono de flechas (_W)._

El ángel, avergonzado por su descuido, desenvainó su espada impulsivamente y la hizo arder de forma amenazadora:

_ASHE.-_Relájate, no se dejará alcanzar tan facilmente y desconocemos si son uno o dos en _top,_ aún puede haber sorpresas. Conserva el maná, cuanto menos vuelvas a base a recuperarte mejor (haciendo ejemplo de su propio consejo, sus flechas heladas perdieron el brillo; al igual que sus ojos grises, que momentos antes habían resplandecido con un tono azul intenso que _Kayle _jamás había visto antes).

_KAYLE.-_...Si (Agradecía infinitamente que su casco no dejase ver el rubor de sus mejillas).

El adversario contra el que les tocaba enfrentarse era un hombre maduro, gigante de estatura, enfundado en una gruesa armadura de planchas metálicas y que portaba una peligrosa y enorme hacha. Apoyó su arma en los hombros por detras de la cabeza y avanzó hacia ellas con tranquilidad:

_DARIUS.-_¡JAJAJA! (tenía que mirar hacia abajo para hablarles) Quedaos con mi hermosa cara nenas, porque sera lo último que veais ¡_Darius _está _OP_ JAJAJA! (pose de chulo guay).

_ASHE.-_Eso dicen todos antes de perecer ante mí (lo dice sin bacilar pero él parece no tomarse nada en serio).

_DARIUS.-_(se rasca el mostacho con su enorme mano enguantada) Vaya pero si tienes ya la frase ensayada y todo, eso es tener nivel... Pero no te sulfures nena, si realmente es así, _Darius _estará encantado de reconocer su derrota y consideraros dignos adversarios aunque, si no es así (su expresión se vuelve sádica), _Darius _os cortara la cabeza a machetazos sin compasión ¡JAJAJAJA!

_KAYLE.-_(no puede evitar expresar sus pensamientos en alto) ¿Por que todos los hombres de este lugar miden mínimo dos metros de alto y uno de ancho? (comparado con aquellas moles su estatura parecía insignificante).

_DARIUS.-_¿Por que todas las mujeres tienen una desproporcionada talla de sujetador? Pardiez, deberían tener mínimo un bono de velocidad ya solo por la inercia, no se puede competir con eso (_Darius _recordó sus días en el servicio militar de _Noxus _(¿XD?)). Pero tranquilo, hay excepciones... (sus ojos miraros de refilón a _Ashe. _Se peina con los dedos su pelo engominado hacia atrás).

_ASHE.-_(no puede disimular del todo su incomodida, en el fondo le hiere en el orgullo) Que tonterías, no hay nada que me parezca más superficial. Lo importante aquí es la destreza en la lucha, que simples sois todos los hombres.

_KAYLE.-_Ciertamente, creo que tu busto es el más pequeño que he visto, quitando a una niña pequeña que daba mucho miedo. Pero es interesante, así no te pesa nada delante y eres más aerodinamica (por increible que parezca estaba haciendo esas deducciones con seriedad, _Darius _también lo reflexiona en silencio).

_ASHE.-_(Ashe agarra el arco con las dos manos y le da una colleja con todas sus fuerzas) Aprende a estar callado, te hace más inteligente.

_Kayle _se dio cuenta de que se estaban refiriendo a ella como si fuese un hombre. Estuvo a punto de reprocharlo pero al final prefirió seguir con la farsa y exageró un poco más su ya de por si grave tono de voz:

_KAYLE.-_P-perdona, no quería faltarte al respeto (piensa que se ha pasado un poco he intenta desviar la combersación de su tema inicial) ¿A que esperamos para atacar?

_ASHE.-_A los _minions_.

_KAYLE.-¿_Los que?

_ASHE.-_Subditos sin alma o conciencia de si mismos. Invocados desde el _nexo_ de cada equipo. Vienen en masa por cada una de las tres calles principales. En este juego, los objetos que mejoran nuestras habilidades se compran con oro y este se obtiene a cambio de matar, y empezar por los _minions_ enemigos no está nada mal. Nacen treinta segundos despues de haber alcanzado el primero de nosotros la torre.

Pero, aguardando la llegada de estos, son sorprendidas por una penetrante voz femenina que parece flotar en el viento. Esa firme e inexpresiva melodía trae consigo un mensaje que las marcará ya en el inicio del juego PRIMERA SANGRE.


	11. Chapter 11

_ASHE.-_(sorprendida) ¿Tan rápido?

_Ashe _metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de una de sus prendas de cuero y agarró con la punta de sus dedos un diminuto cubo rosa. Lo aprieta contra el aire y la gema se hunde como si hubiese una superficie invisible. Queda incrustado, con el indice vuelve a apretarlo y este se ilumina. Aparece entonces una gran pantalla digital a modo de holograma y tocando sus botones vaporosos, _Ashe _llega a la información que busca, la ficha de evolución de los personajes en la partida. Se informa de que la primera sangre ha sido de _Lux _a manos de _Arhi._

A _Kayle _le sobrevino la visión de _Lux _sonriendole antes de ser teleportadas. Pensaba que si ella hubiese ido a _mid_ igual podría haber evitado su muerte. Desconocía claramente las leyes físicas que imperaban allí.

_Ashe_, por el contrario, hacía cálculos sobre la posible evolución del juego: Sin junglero, el _mid_ estaba demasiado expuesto y _Arhi, _jugadora experimentada, no tardaría en ganar la línea y bajar a _top _y _bot. _Abrió el chat en otra de aquellas ventanitas holográficas e intentó hablar con _Lux _para que pusiese _wards _en los laterales, pero ella no sabía ni que llevaba encima aquella gema.

Estaba dandole vueltas a esta cuestión cuando llegó la primera oleada de _minions_.

(…)

_Volibear_ llevaba un rato tratando de agarrar a uno de sus dos escurridizos enemigos pero no había manera, hasta había gastado flash. _Teemo _y _Kog´Maw _no paraban de mofarse de _Caitlyn _sacandola de quicio en vez de atacar con seriedad.

La xerif coloca una trampa con pastelitos cerca de las hierbas altas y _Kog _no puede resistirse a ese delicioso aroma y bonitos colores. Sale del escondrijo, como _Caitlyn _había previsto, babandose por encima del apetito:

_TEEMO.-_¡No no no no! ¿No ves que es una trampa? Te comerán a ti si sigues avanzando (_Teemo _agarra a su compañero de la cola y tira con todas sus fuerzas, pero es arrastrado y no logra frenarlo).

_KOG´MAW.-_Muuuuuucha haaaambre ñam ñam ñam (le brillan los ojos de la emoción).

_CAITLYN.-_Eso es pequeño monstruo, sigue avanzando (coloca lentamente una especie de arpón en su rifle y espera impaciente a que se ponga a tiro).

_TEEMO.-_(se aparta un momento y decide cambiar de táctica. Rebusca en su mochilita y saca una prenda de ropa) Si tienes hambre _Kog _y te gustan los colores y holores intensos yo te puedo dar esto que fijo tiene mucho mejor sabor jujuju (levanta en el aire un tanga a rayitas de colores).

_KOG´MAW.-_¡Ooooooh! (se gira hechizado por la ropa interior femenina).

_CAITLYN.-_(simplemente no puede creerlo) ¿Eso... e-eso es mio? Pero que... ¡ESTO YA ES ACOSO ME OYES! (coje ella misma el pastelito y lo muerde con ansiedad).

_TEEMO.-¡Puaj! _Que asquillo, tengo que cojerlo por el estremo para no mancharme la mano que está todo empapado. Hay que ver lo poco decente que eres _Caitlyn _jujuju.

En aquel momento llega arrastrada por el aire la voz femenina que anuncia en _bot _la _primera sangre_. _Caitlyn _apartó por un momento su "riña" para informarse de los acontecimientos y entonces, su expresión cambió radicalmente. El corazón le dio un vuelco y en sus ojos podía verse grabado un sentimiento revivido de puro horror. _Teemo _al examinar el cambio en su semblanteno pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa que intento ocultar rapidamente. Esa era justamente la reacción que él estaba buscando. Sin que ella se diese cuenta la había manipulado, la había derrotado antes incluso de empezar.

Que _Lux _estubiera en _mid _era a mayores una ventaja para él. Sabía que álguien tendría que ir a ayudarla si no querían perder la partida y _Caitlyn _tenía una cuenta pendiente con _Arhi, _desconocía que había pasado entre ellas dos pero _Kennen _había reunido la suficiene información como para poder usarlo a su favor. _Arhi _entretendría a la xerif el tiempo suficiente como para que él se ganase a _Kayle _que, aun por encima, parecía ingenua, confiada y lo mejor de todo, parecía buena persona. Si se ganaba su confianza estaba seguro de que jamas lo traicionaria y guardaría cualquier secreto que le contara con crédula religiosidad. Eso es lo malo de ser buena persona, eres predecible.

Con lo que _Teemo _no contaba era que, aunque siempre en silencio y en aparente abstracción, estaba _Volibear _y este no era aclamado por su pueblo solo por su asombrosa fuerza y resistencia. Era también un rival inteligente y astuto que siempre dejaba que moviesen ficha primero. Aunque nunca decía nada, había captado la expresión triunfal de _Teemo._


	12. Chapter 12

_Lux s_abía de forma instintiva que no estaba viendo nada, no percibía nada y su cerebro intentaba interpretar esa sensación de vacío con imágenes de ruido y pitidos en los oídos. Manchas de colores apagados que se desplazaban silenciosas por el rabillo del ojo. Su mente estaba igual que aquella visión, en blanco; o en negro si es que la muerte se relaciona más con ese color. Un profundo aturdimiento que se quebró cuando empezó con sobresalto el fuerte latido de su corazón. Nunca lo había escuchado tan alto, estallando una y otra vez en sus oídos con energía renovada. Los puntitos de ruido empezaban a brillar con colores intensos, a agruparse en formas ambiguas y mal delineadas a la vez que se desplazaban a gran velocidad, como si fuese la propia _Lux_ quién se movía recorriendo grandes distancias cada vez más rápido, hasta que en esa lluvia de luces se empezó a hacer visible una imagen consistente. Totalmente nítida, la plataforma de piedra de su base. Seguía en el juego del _League of Leguend._

Un expasmo involuntario le recordó que necesitaba respirar y aquella bocanada profunda de aire la devolvió a la realidad ¿Qué había ocurrido? Su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío empapaba su piel. Nadie está preparado para la muerte.

(…)

Había comenzado el juego enserio y los dos equipos competían en _farmeo_, escepto el _jungla, _que tenía todos los monstruos neutrales para él, era una gran ventaja no tener competencia.

_Teemo _paró de bromear, el ambiente se había cargado de tensíon rapidamente justo despues del mensaje de la _primera sangre. Caitlyn _estaba pensativa y se había puesto pálida de pronto, mordía su labio inferior en un gesto de rabia involuntario. El _yordle _sabía que no tardaría en explotar.

_Ashe _se dio cuenta de que _Lux _había renacido por fin en base y decidió teleportarse a ella. Era vital enseñarle algunas cosas. Antes de ello, suplicó a _Kayle _que no _pushease _demasiado la línea o _Darius_ la mataría.

Cuando llegó a base, _Lux _estaba sentada en uno de los escalones, más pálida incluso que ella. Sabía como se sentía porque era por algo por lo que todos allí habían pasado:

_ASHE.-_¿_L-lux? _(sabía que debía consolarla de alguna forma pero no se le daba nada bien empatizar con la gente) ¿Estás bien?

_LUX.-_(su cuerpo reacciona lento y entumecido por un frío que poco tiene que ver con la temperatura) S-si... (_Lux _no levantó su mirada para contestar y siguió mirandose las manos muy encojida) Lo siento por haber perdido... realmente pensé que podía pero creo que lo he estropeado todo...

_ASHE.-_Acabamos de empezar, aun puedes recuperarte o almenos evitar que se hagan tu línea. Te necesitamos, _Lux, _si no si que estamos perdidos.

_LUX.-_Pero yo...

_ASHE.-_Se como te sientes y hazme caso, lo sentiras mil veces más y de formas mucho más crueles, lentas y dolorosas. Tan intenso que desearas que te concedan la muerte real ¿Tú no querías ser un guerrero? Este es tu momento, ahora debes demostrar que no eres una niña indefensa.

_A Lux _le brillaron los ojos aunque sabía que su compañera solo le decía lo que necesitaba oir. Ciertamente tenía un objetivo y no era el momento de ponerse a llorar. Aun no había enseñado de lo que era capaz. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, se levantó decidida e inesperadamente abrazó a Ashe.

La arquera no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse profundamente incomoda y fue ella quién la separó intentando no ser muy cortante. Luego le advirtió de forma breve y concisa sobre la utilidad de la gema rosacea, de las habilidades de su oponente y sobre los _guardianes de visión._

Entonces, la luz de _Demacia _corrió hacia su posición de nuevo, decidida a dar lo mejor de si, pero cuando llegó _Arhi _no estaba...

(…)

_Kayle _procuraba _farmear _lo mejor que podía pero le costaba dar el último toque a los _minions. _Acabó por cansarse e incendiar todo en llamas por ser la manera más rápida y entonces se quedó sin _mana._

_Ashe _se había teleportado al abrigo de las hierbas altas para que _Darius _tardase en darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba y así obligarlo a jugar mas defensivo en su ausencia, pero acabó por advertirlo y _Kayle _sola le parecía una _kill _regalada:

_DARIUS.-_Vaya vaya, parece que te han dejado solo. Sin tu niñera pareces aun menos cosa JAJAJAJ _Darius _se aburre.

_KAYLE.-_(empezaba a picarse) Eso es porque aun no conoces el filo de mi arma.

_DARIUS.-_¿Conocerte dices? Estate quieto maricón de playa, a _Darius _no le interesa que le enseñes nada y menos si es proporcional a tu tamaño JAJAJAJA.

_KAYLE.-_(encendió su espada) Tienes un vocabulario realmente vulgar y no tengo la necesidad de acercarme para acabar contigo (entonces lanzó su Q y corrio tras él ahora que estaba realentizado).

_DARIUS.-(_obserbaba atentamente su barra de mana. Empezó a correr en dirección a su torre) Te crees tan bueno como para derrotarme tu solo JAJAJAJA, dibiertes a _Darius. _

Kayle activó también su E y aunque no tenía botas le alcanzaba con el salpicar de sus sablazos en llamas, pero en poco tiempo se quedó sin mana y _Darius _si tenía botas.


	13. Chapter 13

Todo estaba casi preparado. _Kennen _no pódia estar más nervioso, pero como siempre, ocultaba su miedo bajo una mascara de indiferencia. Lo que más le preocupaba era defraudar a su mejor amigo.

Mientras él repasaba una y otra vez los planos de aquel lugar, _Heimerdinger _y _Veigar _se aseguraban de que todo funcionase a la perfección.

_Rumble _los miraba guardando las distancias. Era un _yordle _solitario pero aunque no simpatizaba en absoluto con sus compañeros, sentía en el fondo una gran admiración por el trabajo del más respetado miembro de _La Academia Yordle de la Ciencia. _Y al final se había decidido a colaborar con el experimento.

A pesar de que todo parecía bien milimetrado, la realidad era muy diferente. Su descubrimiento fuera una casualidad y solo el estudio de su contenido había vastado para abrir las inciertas puertas a la imaginación, revelando misteriosos subniveles que recordaban a la estructura de una torre invertida tragada por la tierra.

La habían decidido bautizar como "biblioteca", solo que en lugar de libros, y encima de lo que parecían unas enlosadas estanterías doradas incrustadas en las paredes formando una espiral ascendente, había grandes bloques rectangulares hechos de gema rosa pálido.

Después de incalculable tiempo de estudio, y al principio por separado, consiguieron advertir su verdadera utilidad como colosales bancos de datos.

Magia y ciencia fusionadas en un solo cuerpo ¿Cómo si no podrían cohabitar criaturas tan opuestas en un mismo plano sin anularse las unas a las otras? La mente de los pequeños _yordles _se había plagado de imaginativas ideas que no llevaban a ninguna parte y solo los confundía más y más, enterrandolos. Todo en aquel mundo artificial parecía controlado por piedras preciosas proveedoras de una fuerza mágica inusual, pero si se indagaba un poco más, como advirtio _Veigar_ en los primeros momentos, su mágia recordaba más al lenguaje binario de un ordenador que a cualquier conjuro en latín medieval.

La ciencia es lógica empírica, orden, y la magia es una energía caotica, algo cuya función solo parece razonable en los sueños, la posiblidad de lo imposible ¿Como un mago podría levitar en el aire si un físico le hablase de la gravedad? Pero allí era diferente. _Veigar _y _Heimerdinger _podían estar al mismo nivel, aunque su poder emanase de opuestos; y como ellos otras tantas criaturas impensables. Algo que ni siquiera aquellos dos genios podían llegar a comprender del todo; quizás nunca lo harían.

La fuerza de los dueños de _Runnaterra_ provenía en parte de aquellos objetos tan inusuales, símbolo de lo que convivía a su alrededor. La ciencia de la magia. Si al recitar dos frases podía probocarse una tormenta, el programar un conjuro con la cantidad de cifras, claves, conexiones y combinaciones binarias, como si fuesen programas y sus propiedades emergentes de por si ya complicadas, podía magnificarse el poder de aquellas terraformantes incidencias. Programar el caos para hacerlo ordenado e invertir el flujo de la energía provocando fenómenos razonables.

Y en esta investigacíon encontraron en uno de aquellos impensables bloques de información, unos planos de la estructura real del lugar y lo que en el se escondía. No fue tan difíl como podría haber llegado a ser si no estubiese de alguna forma "señalizado"; cosa muy curiosa...

En el centro de la sala había un desnivel muy pronunciado. Como si hubiera habido allí un desague y el suelo en otros tiempos tuviese las propiedades de un fluido viscoso que ahora se hubiese solidificado. Justo ahí, había una losa circular que daba paso a una empinada escalera de caracol, estrecha en comparación con el resto de la arquitectura del lugar. Pero antes de la bajada, flotaba en el aire un octaedro azul, demasiado llamativo como para no ser examinado.

_Teemo _sugiriera empezar con la operación en el tiempo que él conseguía tener acceso a la otra parte del puzzdle. No eran los únicos que husmeaban al rededor de este tema y conseguir abanzar un escalón más en el plan era una proeza necesaria. Así que, antes de entrar en al _Campo de la Justicia_, había depositado toda su confianza en _Kennen, _el _yordle _más rápido y sigiloso entre las sombras.

_Rumble _le había fabricado el material necesário para la operación, así como un audifono y un micrófono. El ninja debería adentrarse 4 subniveles, guiado por un mapa de mano, y traerse consigo una gema en concreto, una con información vital sobre el espácio que los mantenía atrapados eternamente, la _Liga de Leyendas_.


	14. Chapter 14

Recordaba perfectamente el día que se conocieron. Pasara mucho tiempo, pero en apariencia seguía siendo igual de risueño, aunque en el fondo _Kennen_ sabía que nadie conseguía quedar indiferente allí. Todo el sistema que organizaba el día a día de los "héroes" estaba muy bien planteado, pero aun así, uno acababa por percibir el pesar de los años, aunque no hubiera forma alguna de medirlos. El cuerpo no envejecía pero la mente se deformaba y su conciencia mutaba y se corrompía, adentrándose poco a poco en terreno de la locura. Pero en apariencia no pasaba nada, todos evitaban hablar de sus vidas pasadas y del tiempo que llevaban allí; muchos ya casi ni lo recordaban. Dormitaban, abrigados por una rutina imperturbable.

_Kennen_ pensaba en esto mientras descendía velozmente en la más absoluta penumbra por la estrecha escalera de caracol. Los _yordles_ habían penetrado hasta el final del primer subnivel y aparentemente no existía en él ningún tipo de vigilancia o sistema de protección. Era todo tan extraño... ¿realmente era inteligente adentrarse solo en un sitio así? Pero él confiaba en sus habilidades silenciosas, en su velocidad y en su astucia si se encontraba con algún inconveniente. Estaba en continuo contacto con sus compañeros y le habían proporcionado artilugios muy útiles en caso de necesidad, además... allí no se podía morir ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Concederle la muerte hubiese sido un premio demasiado dulce como para ser cierto...

Al poco rato de comenzar el descenso, las paredes de piedra desaparecieron dejando desnudo el esqueleto cobrizo de la escalera de caracol suspendido en el aire. El lugar no estaba completamente a oscuras, pero al _yordle_ se le hizo imposible determinar la dirección de la que provenía la tenue iluminación. Era lo suficientemente intensa como para distinguir la profundidad de las cosas a su alrededor y se reflejaba, dándole cierta fosforescencia, en el metal de la escalera. Se había revelado para él una cueva grande como un mundo subterráneo, terriblemente extenso y la distancia a la que aún se encontraba del suelo era proporcional a la un edificio de unos cuantos pisos.

Pronto descendió a la altura en la que comenzaban a brotar del aire las colosales estanterías de piedra y se adentró en lo que desde arriba le había parecido un laberinto, pero él tenía los planos bien grabados en la mente por lo que no le sugirió impresión alguna.

Más y más paredes de piedra, había llegado al suelo y eso era lo único que veía por ahora. Muchas de las calles acababan por desenbocar en plazoletas en las que en el centro había monstruos esculpidos en piedra, que recordaban demasiado a las torres de los _campos de la justicia_. Cada una de aquellas bestias tenía en sus zarpas colgado un candelabro con una mortecina luz verdosa.

_M_ientras buscaba la entrada al siguiente subnivel, se dio cuenta de que por el mismo camino que él seguía se deslizaba una húmeda corriente de aire que parecía envolverlo todo.

(...)

El polvo se acumulaba en pos del macizo portalón, arrastrado por aquel cálido aliento. Estaba cerrado pero _Veigar_ y _Heimerdinger_ ya lo habían previsto y le equiparan adecuadamente. Más allá no habían traspasado nunca...

La gema/llave en su bolsillo era pequeña, pero cuando toco la superficie de la cerradura se expandió como un fluido sobre su recipiente. La puerta cedió y _Kennen_ solo tuvo que empujarla, no sin dificultad, y siguió descendiendo por una segunda escalera de caracol.

(...)

En aquel siguiente subnivel los corredores eran más estrechos y el techo no estaba abierto si no bajo y cerrado, dando la impresión de estar recorriendo largas galerías. Costaba un poco respirar, la corriente húmeda se hacía más intensa. Cada cierto tiempo podía verse, entre las estanterías de gemas, asomar cabezas de gárgolas que sujetaban entre sus fauces pequeños candelabros con la misma apagada luz verdosa, por lo demás, estaba todo sumido en la completa oscuridad.

Como podía crear chispas con su cuerpo, la escasa visibilidad no sugirió ningún problema y al no costarle un verdadero esfuerzo atravesar el lugar sus pensamientos volvieron a perderse sin remedio ¿Hasta donde serían capaces de llegar? En el fondo no creía que todo aquello acabase funcionando, ellos no eran nada comparado con el poder de los dueños de _runnaterra, _de ninguna manera podía resultar tan fácil. _Teemo_ tenía un increíble poder de persuasión y era un experto manipulador, era astuto, había conseguido unir a todos los _yordles _en su beneficio y los había contagiado de su ilusorio sueños de libertad, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien, o creía hacerlo, y en el fondo sabía que estaba tan inseguro como todos los demás. Lo que le perturbaba en aquel momento era reconocer que él no se estaba arriesgando para sí mismo, si no por _Teemo_ y eso le frustraba ¿Merecería la pena? Su amigo nunca era sincero, en el fondo no sabía que pensaba realmente de él, si lo consideraba un auténtico amigo o solo se aprobechaba de la situación y lo manipulaba como a todos los demás. Se sentía como un completo idiota. El lugar en el que se encontraba era una perfecta materialización de su estado de ánimo. Tal vez él era más fácil de manejar que el resto ¿Por que si no alguien tan sociable que podía ganarse a cualquiera preferiría confiar en él que no era nadie?

_Kennen_ seguía corriendo sin descansar, llevaba horas. Le habían preguntado varias veces con el audífono por su estado y él contestara con sequedad, no le apetecía hablar, estaba demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas a sus verdaderos fantasmas, aunque no sirviese de nada y el lo sabía, solo para hacerse daño a sí mismo. La humedad se le calaba en los huesos...

_La bestia cada vez tenía más hambre y el olor del pequeño yordle le enloquecía, hacía mucho que no se alimentaba bien, pero aún era pronto, un nivel más y se lanzaría encima de él. Sería su sombra hasta entonces, irónico... Un bocado tan apetitoso que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a salivar._


	15. Chapter 15

_Lux_ corrió hacia su línea de nuevo, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí, pero cuando llegó... _Ahri_ ya no estaba...

Era el momento. El gran oso intercambió una mirada con la sheriff y se impulsó hacia adelante violentamente encima de sus cuatro enormes patas. Sabía que si avanzaba entre la hierba alta se encontraría con más de una sorpresita en forma de champiñón explosivo así que, discretamente, _Caitlyn_ le había abierto un pasillo entre los _minions_ a golpe de bala. _Kog´Maw_ no se lo esperaba, con terror lanzó la baba/moco (W) en un intento inútil de frenarlo, pero _Volibear_ estaba equipado ya con las _botas de_ _mercurio._ _Flasheo_, pero su perseguidor también se lo había reservado y usó _destello_ justo en el mismo momento. _Teemo_ salió entonces corriendo de entre la espesura para intentar ayudar a su compañero disuadiendo al enemigo con sus dardos venenosos, pero los ataques mágicos no le hacían ni cosquillas al oso. Por fin alcanzó a _Kog´Maw_ y lo lanzó por los aires unos cuantos metros por detrás de él. _Caitlyn_ ya tenía blanco al que disparar y se disponía a rematarlo cuando _Teemo_ se gira para intentar impedirlo, pero es imposible, _Volibear_ se vuelve también al tiempo que golpea con sus bestiales puños el suelo, haciendo gemir todo a su alrededor mientras profiere un atronador rugido. El _yordle_ queda abatido y desorientado por unos segundos. Con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, _Caitlyn_ perfora varias veces el estómago de _Kog´Maw_. Quiere que sufra, le divierte ver la papilla que ha hecho con sus tripas y como se retuerce de dolor mientras rezuma ese asqueroso líquido viscoso. Pero entonces, el gusano bípedo hace un amago de ponerse de pie, él también comienza a reír a carcajada limpia de forma muy turbadora y a intentar acercarse a ella mientras se le van escurriendo los intestinos por el suelo. La chica retrocede alarmada. _Volibear_ instintivamente le da un manotazo tratando de apartarlo, pero _Kog_ explota en el aire alcanzándolos a los dos con _daño verdadero_. Al vigoroso oso acorazado prácticamente no le produce un daño importante, pero el cuerpo de _Caitlyn_, solo protegido por ropa, escasa en algunas partes, tejida en tela y cuero, le supone un duro golpe. Aunque logra recomponerse, su energía vital queda significativamente reducida. _Teemo_, al ver el desenlace de los acontecimientos, no se arriesga a intentar una ofensiva y corre rápido a esconderse entre la maleza pensando en la oportunidad que le dan las setas/mina y su _pasiva_ pero, para su desgracia, el pequeño _yordle_ pisa un cepo estratégicamente colocado que lo descubre, por lo que _Caitlyn_ comienza a preparar su aterrador proyectil teledirigido. Le divertía pensar que si impactaba en algo tan pequeño igual conseguía hacerlo explotar. Pero en el último momento, un fugaz cuerpo iluminado se adentra en las hierbas y hace de pantalla para el disparo. Una vez estalla, los dos enemigos quedan ocultos en la espesura.

_Caitlyn_ sabía de quien se trataba incluso antes de poder verla, el dulce aroma a flor de cerezo que se elevaba en el aire era una señal inequívoca. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, temblaba, pero de rabia. Su cuerpo estaba tan cargado de adrenalina que por un momento hubiese preferido dejar a un lado su _rifle hexchet_ y estrangularla con sus propias manos. Ordenó ciegamente a _Volibear_ que entrase y la sacase a la fuerza. El gran oso obedeció algo confuso, intuía que cualquier intento de razonar con ella sería en vano, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, ella salió por su propio pié, liviana y grácil. _Ahri l_e dedicó a la sheriff una misteriosa mirada con sus orientales ojos dorados que hasta hicieron dudar a los negros infranqueables de _Caitlyn_. Luego se desplazó hacia adelante con un elegante salto inhumano dejando tras de sí una estela de hermosas partículas brillantes. Corrió hacia arriba por el río, por donde había venido. Aquella mirada había sido una provocación. La sheriff no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo tras de ella. _Volibear_ también, al principio algo desconfiado pero poco después recordó la sonrisa triunfal de _Teemo _y empezó a atar cabos. _Ahri_, antes de llegar a la zona del _dragón_, _flasheo_ en uno de los muros que dan a la parte de su _jungla_, _Caitlyn _siguió su ejemplo sin dudar pero _Volibear_ ya lo había gastado, no las alcanzaría ¿Sería eso lo que buscaba _Teemo_? De todas formas, las respuestas las tenía el mismo _yordle _y a este, con un poco de suerte, aun no le abría dado tiempo a _teleportarse_ a _base_. _Ahri_ había huido con menos de la mitad de la energía vital. La chica tendría almenos una oportunidad de acabar con ellasi no se entrometía el _junglero_. El oso retrocedió dispuesto a dar con el roedor...

_Caitlyn_ corría lo más que le permitían sus piernas, pero no era suficiente. Por un momento cayó en la existencia del _jungle_ pero… no, ella no, tenían una cuenta pendiente, las dos solas, no podía ser tan zorra de tenderle una emboscada…. Oh… espera ¿o si? (XD). Acabó por perder el rastro de su aura luminiscence, pero aquel aroma tan femenino seguía saturando el aire, se la sentía tan cerca…Cuando quiso darse cuenta había llegado al final y por poco cruza a la línea de centro y es golpeada por la tercera de las torres enemigas ¿Dónde se había metido? Retrocedió cautelosa, igual se había vuelto a _base_, con la final le habría herido demasiado... De todas formas, fue dejando un rastro de cepos. Ya que penetrara tanto en territorio enemigo así aprobechaba para tener mejor vigilados sus movimientos por el mapa holográfico y no les permitiría llevarse _Azul_. Pero cuando iba a volver a bajar al río, en su dispositivo _hexchet_ se iluminó el aviso intermitente de que uno de los cepos se había cerrado justo detrás suya ¿Sería tan tonta como para caer en una trampa así de obvia? No, imposible... Volvió sobre sus pasos en busca del objeto justo en el cruce de _lobos_ y _golem_.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas enrojecieron sin poder evitarlo. Arqueo una ceja indignada. El cepo tenía atrapado un soldadito de plomo:

_CAITLYN.-_¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!

_Caitlyn _comienza a percivir como el panorama se oscurece poco a poco fantasmagóricamente, lo que alerta sus sentidos y la prepara para un posible ataque. Endurece el dedo en el gatillo…Nuevamente la risilla de doncella. _Ahri _aparece asomándose de medio lado por detrás de un árbol, observándola con aquellos ojos de animal salvaje, ahora en aquella oscuridad ilusoria brillaban más intensos, iris amarillos como dos hermosas lunas, una de las muchas cosas que delataban su falsa apariencia humana. Le sonreía, aguardando, esperaba una respuesta a su actuación. Aunque su expresión era afable en sus ojos se advertía amenaza.

Se quedaron quietas durante largo rato, reviviendo tiempos pasados en silencio, hasta que _Caitlyn _tensó las manos mientras levantaba el arma:

_AHRI.-_¿Vas… a dispararme a sí sin más?

_Caitlyn _dispara sin pensarlo un tiro recto, pero _Ahri_ lo esquiva con facilidad saltando en forma de bola de luz y callendo de cuclillas delante de ella suavemente. Con un veloz pero delicado movimiento le sujeta con la yema de sus dedos la punta del rifle y la desvía. La tiradora no opone resistencia al acto, le produce impresión ver su rostro tan de cerca. Se sostienen la mirada...

_AHRI.-_(con dulzura) Que violenta… pensé que ya no me guardarías rencor. A veces es mejor olvidar y dejar las cosas de lado para poder seguir viviendo ¿sabes? (acerca su cara más y más a la de Caitlyn sin desviar la mirada).

Pero a ella le sobrevinieron a la mente imágenes horribles, cenizas del pasado, todo cenizas por culpa de ella… La golpeó con el brazo y la hizo caer bruscamente al suelo. Fuera de sí:

_CAITLYN.-_¡No te me acerques! Conozco de sobra como funciona tu magia maldita puta…

_AHRI.-_(inalterable, sonriendo sentada en el suelo, como si le gustase la reacción que acababa de probocar) La vida es como el mar, tienes que ahogarte para sentir su intensidad... _Caitlyn._


End file.
